


I'm Not Dad

by Cat2000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the television series The Umbrella Academy and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Klaus tells Ben he’s turned into their Dad. But Ben does something Reginald would never even dream of doing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'm Not Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for seasons one and two of Umbrella Academy; some violence

“I am _not_ Dad.” The accusation from Klaus had disturbed Ben deeply. He was _dead_. He wasn’t supposed to be the responsible one. Hell, the only reason he was still hanging around was because Klaus needed him. Because Ben knew that, without him, that downward spiral Klaus had fallen into? Would have continued until his brother was _dead_ and joining him in the afterlife. If there even was one for them.

“Oh, you are so _totally_ like him,” Klaus responded, lounging back in his recliner. “Isn’t it ironic?” He laughed. “The only one of us most like Dad is the only one of us who’s actually _dead_.”

Ben shook his head and allowed his hands to clench into fists. Even _before_ they’d jumped back in time, Klaus had handled things badly. Ben had stood by and allowed him to make those kinds of mistakes, allowed everything to happen, because if he _didn’t_ , Klaus would be mad at him. And he was the only one who could see or talk to Ben. His death was lonely enough as it was.

But Klaus was getting more and more out of control. Their father had driven him to drinking and drugs in the first place and none of their siblings had had time to talk to him. Ben couldn’t exactly blame them. After all, their father had driven them all away, one by one; and then they’d been dealing with the end of the world. And Ben had only just discovered his ability to physically interact with his brother shortly before Vanya’s emotions had fully overwhelmed her.

Ben shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and musings and focused fully on his brother. “I’m not Dad,” he said again. “And if you need proof of that, then what I’m about to do? He would _never_ have done.”

Klaus frowned, cocking his head to one side, and then shrugged. “There’s a lot of things Daddy would never have done. Like given us any kind of hugs or affection. Sending Luther to the moon. And let’s not forget he didn’t even give us our names. He left that to Mom. Who he _created_. It’s not like she was able to react outside of whatever parameters he gave her.”

“That’s not true,” Ben protested. “He never programmed Mom to love us. She did all that on her own.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” Klaus stared morosely at his half-full glass of alcohol. “Mom’s not here.” He tipped his head back and drained the glass in one swallow.

By the time Klaus lowered the glass, Ben had moved close enough that they were nearly knee to knee.

Klaus shrieked and recoiled back sharply. “Don’t _scare_ me like that!”

“I know Mom isn’t here.” Ben followed Klaus’ movement, reaching out and grabbing his brother’s wrist. “But guess what? _I_ am.”

“What are you…? Ooomph!” Klaus’ breath came out of him in a startled gasp as he was pulled forward and landed across Ben’s outstretched legs. “Are you _crazy_?!”

“I’m tired of watching you make bad choice after bad choice.” Ben wrapped his arm around Klaus’ waist and brought his other hand down firmly at the crest of his brother’s backside.

Klaus let out an indignant squeal and threw his hand back, digging his nails into Ben’s wrist. “ _Stop it_.”

“Stop it? I’ve barely started.” Ben grabbed Klaus’ wrist, turning it over so that his nails had no purchase, and settled quickly into a pattern of smacks, working his way from the top of Klaus’ bottom down to mid-thigh. “I’m _tired_ of standing by and doing _nothing_ while you make constant _bad choices that will get you killed_.”

“I don’t have a death wish!” Klaus protested. “I spend _all_ of my time with the dead! I don’t want to _join_ them!”

Ben just snorted softly and began a second circuit of smacks, ignoring the way Klaus began squirming and writhing over his lap. “And this whole thing with Dave? Trying to stop him from going to war? What do you think that’s going to prove? You don’t belong here, Klaus. That’s more than clear. And what if Dave _doesn’t_ join the army? Do you think he’ll leave his uncle? Do you plan to drag him back to 2019 with us?”

“ _Yes_!” Klaus burst out. “ _If that’s what it takes to save his life_.”

Ben could hear the hint of tears in his brother’s voice and he rubbed Klaus’ lower back, then flipped up his robe.

“ _Ben_!” Klaus protested, his voice scandalised. “What if someone comes in and _sees_?”

“Are you seriously telling me that anyone would be surprised?” Ben lowered Klaus’ underwear, then began to smack harder. It wasn’t long before Klaus’ bottom began to turn pink and then darken under his palm, as he covered every inch of skin from the crest down to mid-thigh.

Klaus stopped struggling and squirming, instead laying almost unnaturally still over Ben’s knees. The only sounds he made were tiny little gasps or groans when Ben’s hand revisited a particularly tender spot.

Ben smacked for another full circuit of smacks before he paused, rubbing Klaus’ lower back once more. In a gentle tone, he spoke. “I’m sorry you felt alone for so long, Klaus. I know you think you forced me to stay here with you, but you’re my brother. I love you.”

Klaus’ whole body slumped and he began to sob. “I love you too, Ben!” His words were barely understandable through his tears.

Ben replaced his brother’s clothing and then carefully helped Klaus into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I know that you want to save Dave, but saving him won’t do any good if we can’t save the whole world. The apocalypse is here with us. And we need to do whatever we can to stop it.”

“How can we?” Klaus whispered. “We don’t even know what causes it.”

“We’ll find out,” Ben promised. “But you’ve gotta stop fighting against me, Klaus. I’m not trying to spoil your fun or turn into Dad.”

“Yeah, I got that much.” Klaus reached back and rubbed his backside, then turned a full on pout on Ben. “And _that hurt_. No ghost ever tried spanking me before.”

“I’m the only ghost who just happens to be your brother.”

“Yeah.” Klaus breathed in deep and wrapped his arms more firmly around Ben, snuggling into his shoulder. “Can we just stay like this for a while?” he murmured sleepily.

“Yeah.” Ben hugged Klaus a bit tighter. “Go to sleep,” he murmured.

A loud snore was the only response he got.

** The End **


End file.
